Currently, it is difficult to determine with meaningful accuracy when a particular print device is going to need to be serviced. Servicing a print device after an incident occurs often results in downtime for the print device, which can result in delays and inefficiencies for device users, and an increased workload for other operable print devices.
The methods and systems described below involve using proactive measures to identify which print devices are likely to need servicing in the near future. To minimize operational downtime, the system described in this disclosure proactively creates service incidents for print devices whose likelihood of needing servicing exceeds a threshold value. As such, the downtime and inefficiencies associated with servicing a print device can be better addressed and handled through advance planning and implementation.